


I Love You Mostest

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [90]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Duff argue over who loves each other more.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Blurb weekends [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 4





	I Love You Mostest

"I love you," you say as Duff puts down your plate of pancakes. 

He smiles and sits down across from you. "I love you more."

"I love you more more."

"I love you most."

"I love you mostest," the blonde replies challengingly.

"Alright!" you exclaim, holding your hands up in surrender before pushing the food around on your plate. "Fine, you win… you little fucker. Fucking fuck you…"

A smirk appears on Duff's face. "Oh and you were just saying you love me most…"

You quickly turn your head to look at him. "Don't make me regret saying that."

You glare at him for a moment before both of you break out in laughter. "I love you," you giggle.

Duff throws his head back in frustration, pressing his hands against his face. "No, not again. Please!"


End file.
